Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a biomedical material and a preparation method thereof, and more particularly, to a polymer particle and a preparation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Modern trends in biotechnology fields, such as biomaterials, biosensors, biochips, microfluidics, drug delivery, tissue engineering, cellular biology, and regenerative medicine, have targeted controlled designs to mimic and to respond to a biological environment on a molecular scale. The key factor for deciding the long-term performance and the high efficiency of a biomaterial is in the surface modification of a biological substrate.
In recent years, most surface modifications of biological substrates are performed in a form of a thin film, and no literature yet provides performing surface modification in a form of particles. However, with the rapid change in biotechnology, a polymer particle suitable for a biological field is deeply desired to significantly increase the feasibility and the extensiveness of surface modification.